The Ex Factor
by Rachel500
Summary: When a past love arrives at Santini Air, will Stringfellow Hawke risk his future happiness to help her?
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

This is the tenth story that I'm writing to cover the period between the end of the 3rd season and the beginning of the 4th. If you have read the other nine (Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf, The Truth About Caitlin, Old Friends New Enemies, Hawke's Wolf, Father Figures, Personal Business, Hidden Truths and Homecomings), you can skip straight to the story in the next chapter…or read this brief recap of the story so far:

Stringfellow Hawke has said farewell to Le, the boy he incorrectly believed to be his nephew. Le is now living in Seattle with his newly found mother, Ana. After Caitlin O'Shaunessy almost dies saving Hawke's life, a short separation makes both of them realise what they mean to each other and the couple happily begin a relationship much to the disapproval of Caitlin's parents.

Having seen off a challenge to get Airwolf from a task force led by General Bening, and having taken part in a mission which ends with the death of his estranged uncle Alex, Hawke appreciates his relationship with Dominic Santini. Dom suffers chest pains and heads to Italy to recuperate leaving Hawke running Santini Air but Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, asks Hawke to fly him to Russia on personal business. They return with Michael's newfound daughter, Angelina and shortly after, Dom arrives back from Italy with a new lady friend, Rosa. Unfortunately, it is revealed that Rosa is actually the sister of General Bening and only wants revenge for his death. She attempts to kill Dom but ends up in a coma; Dom is broken-hearted. The only positive outcome from the situation is that an old file found by General Bening's daughter finally provides Hawke with solid information on what happened to his missing brother.

Hawke has a number of things on his mind as he and Caitlin leave for Texas and her sister's wedding; he begins to wonder why his brother has never contacted him, whether something is wrong with Airwolf (the machine seems to be acting on her own), whether the FIRM will be amalgamated with another agency (a possibility Michael has confided in him following the Airwolf team's rescue of the Director of the FIRM, Zeus), and he continues to worry about Dom after what happened with Rosa. The latter leads him to call on Jo Santini, Dom's niece to stay with the older man whilst Hawke and Caitlin are away. All worries are set aside when Hawke and Caitlin's plane crashes in the mountains. In the immediate aftermath, Hawke proposes to Caitlin who accepts but believes he isn't serious. When Jo follows her uncle to the Lair, she discovers Airwolf and ends up helping him rescue the couple and they all foil an attempt to set off a nuclear bomb. Hawke and Caitlin continue onto Texas where Hawke makes peace with Caitlin's parents. The wedding is cancelled when Caitlin's sister runs off and the groom who is also an ex-boyfriend of Caitlin's, tells Hawke he's a lucky man. Back home at the cabin on Christmas Day, Hawke repeats his proposal to Caitlin, this time complete with an engagement ring and romantic gesture making up for his abruptness the first time round; once again, she happily accepts, knowing that this time it was for real…

And now the next instalment: The Ex Factor


	2. The Ex Factor: Part 1

Stringfellow Hawke hugged the small blonde woman tightly before he released her and let his fiancée, Caitlin O'Shaunessy, step forward to say goodbye. When Caitlin moved back to his side, he slipped an arm around her waist in a loose hold and his blue eyes caught on the glinting diamond on her left finger. He couldn't quite believe that Caitlin had agreed to marry him or that the relationship he had once restricted to friendship had developed so far, so fast. But then, he thought as he tightened his hold on her, even their friendship and the solid rock of trust that it was built on had been forged quickly and easily. He shoved his thoughts aside and watched as Dominic Santini said goodbye to his niece, Jo.

The older man had seemed more like his old self in the last few days. A few weeks earlier, he'd been cruelly betrayed by a woman he had believed loved him and it had taken time for him to recover his balance. Jo's visit had helped, mused Hawke thoughtfully. Dom had always had a soft spot for her, had been a parent to the young girl in the same way he had acted as a surrogate father for Hawke and his brother Saint John. When they'd been younger Jo had been almost an honorary sister and whilst they'd lost touch over the years, she'd responded to Hawke's request to spend time with Dom; Hawke hadn't wanted to leave the older man alone whilst he accompanied Caitlin to her sister's wedding in Texas. Looking at the happiness lighting Dom's craggy face and dark eyes, Hawke had been glad he'd made the call.

'Now are you sure you can't stay another day?' Dom was asking his niece.

Jo hugged him again and shook her head. 'A job's a job.' She smiled and poked a finger into his expansive chest. 'You taught me that Uncle Dom.'

Caitlin smiled. 'You'll come back for the wedding?'

Jo grinned. 'I wouldn't miss it.' She sighed a little wistfully as her blue eyes travelled from Caitlin to Hawke and back to her uncle. The visit had renewed old and partially forgotten familial ties; she found herself surprisingly reluctant to leave. 'I'd better get going.'

'Let me help you there.' Dom said opening the door of the helicopter and giving her a hand into the cockpit. 'All set?'

Jo nodded as she adjusted the headset and radio mike. 'All set. You'd best get clear.'

'Stay safe, now!' Dom closed the door and the three pilots on the ground all moved back to an acceptable distance from the rotors that cut through the air, gaining speed with each rotation. They waved as the helicopter lifted off and disappeared into the blue LA sky.

Dom sighed and Hawke slapped a hand on the older man's shoulder. 'You OK, Dom?'

'I just miss her already.' Dom admitted folding his arms across his chest. 'You know I think she really wanted to stay.'

'Where did she say she was going?' Hawke said.

'Budapest.' Dom said.

'Budapest?' Hawke frowned.

'It's an international trade conference.' Dom said. 'They needed an interpreter.' He sighed. 'Ah but it was good to have her home for Christmas.' His eyes brightened as he remembered the festivities a week before. The day had been filled with celebration. He sighed again.

Hawke exchanged an amused glance with Caitlin. 'Hey Dom, why don't we take the Lady for a spin?' He asked referring to Airwolf, the most technologically advanced helicopter in the world by the nickname Dom had coined for her. Hawke had been reluctant to fly Airwolf with Jo around even though she'd helped operate the helicopter with Dom to rescue Hawke and Caitlin after their plane had crashed on their way to Texas. Hawke appreciated Dom hadn't exactly told Jo, she'd stumbled on the secret of Airwolf after following her uncle, and he was willing to trust her a little because of their previous childhood relationship but…but he was still uncomfortable with someone else knowing about Airwolf and the location of the Lair where he hid her even if that someone was Jo.

'Really?' Dom began before his eyes caught the speculative look in Hawke's. 'Oh no you don't, String!' He wagged a finger at the younger man who attempted a look of innocence and failed miserably. 'Don't be starting all that nonsense!' Dom warned. 'There's nothing wrong with Airwolf.'

'Maybe.' Hawke allowed and shrugged. 'There's one way to find out.'

Dom threw his hands up. 'I'm not spending all day testing her, String. No way.' He glared at Hawke who held his gaze evenly.

Caitlin sighed. She reached across and kissed Hawke's cheek before slipping out of his hold to buss Dom's cheek too. 'Have fun, guys.' She walked away leaving the two of them still stood staring at each other in a battle of wills wondering how long it would take before Dom gave in.

In the end it took only another few minutes after Caitlin left them alone before Dom agreed grumpily to test the helicopter; in truth he wanted to go flying in the Lady too much to refuse. The two men made their way to the Lair in the Valley of the Gods in the Santini Air jeep. The landscape had changed with the winter and there was snow covering the tops of the red rock formations; a cold chill air cut through their jackets as they drove into the cave and parked the car.

Dom hurried into the Airwolf uniform and firmly put the red satin baseball cap back on his head. He shut the locker door and made his way back to the central area of the cave rubbing his hands to warm them. His eyes glanced off the stark steel platform to his left with its garish yellow railing and semi-circle of consoles. He might appreciate the value of the technical equipment housed there but there were times when he wished the Lair had retained its original simplicity.

Hawke looked over from the electronics panel he was examining in Airwolf's front cockpit and caught the direction of Dom's gaze. Hawke scowled. The new equipment hadn't been his idea; it had been a present from Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, the deputy director of the FIRM, the intelligence agency that had built Airwolf, when the spy had finally discovered the location of Airwolf's hiding place. Michael had been the one to ask Hawke to recover Airwolf when she'd been stolen by her warped creator Moffett and he'd been the one to offer Hawke a deal when the pilot had also refused to return her; fly Airwolf missions and the FIRM would find Hawke's missing brother Saint John. In fairness, Hawke thought turning his attention back to the mess of wiring, Michael had started to come through on his part of the deal.

He adjusted a loose wire and closed the panel before moving onto the next one. Dom slipped into the cockpit on the other side, moving into the back and taking his usual place at the engineer's console. Hawke barely noticed that Dom began systematically uncovering the panels and checking them in the same methodical way as he himself was doing for the front console; his mind was already wandering back to the folder Michael had given him before Christmas.

Saint John had made it out alive from the Vietnam War. He'd been a POW for two and a half years before he'd been rescued by a Special Forces unit which he'd gone on to join. The secret team had continued to perform missions out in the Golden Triangle long after the end of the war only disbanding when the political temperature got too intense for them to sustain operations. Hawke frowned and his hands slid another panel back into place. The end of the Special Forces missions hadn't been the end of the missions though; his brother had gone to work for an intelligence agency performing similar operations. It was a tough, uncompromising existence and Hawke realised a little uneasily, one that suited his brother; Saint John had wanted to be a soldier; Hawke had fallen into it when he'd followed his brother to war. It was also an existence that needed absolutely secrecy and Hawke couldn't help but wonder if that was why his brother hadn't contacted him in sixteen years or whether there was another, less desirable reason…did his brother blame him for leaving him behind in the jungle?

'I'm done back here, kid.' Dom's gruff voice broke through Hawke's reverie and he slammed the final panel back into place.

'What are we waiting for then?' Hawke said grabbing the heavy Airwolf helmet and adjusting it until it sat easily in place.

'I was hoping you'd say that!' Dom said gleefully as Hawke pressed the buttons to start the engines and bring the systems on line.

Airwolf powered up smoothly, the wash from the accelerating rotors sweeping dust from the floor of the Lair. Hawke grasped the cyclic and took her up fast. The helicopter cleared the Lair and hovered for a moment in the clear blue sky.

'Turbos.' Hawke ordered.

'Turbos.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke's thumb hit the ignition and they shot forward. For a while he just enjoyed the sheer exhilaration of flying her but as they raced into open countryside he brought his mind back to the reason they'd taken her out.

'OK. Let's do some basic runs, see how she handles.'

Dom rolled his eyes but set up the systems. 'I still don't see why you think something is wrong with her.' He gestured at the front of the cockpit.

'She's been acting odd for a while Dom you know that.'

'All I know is that she's doing what she's supposed to.' Dom insisted.

'She's acting without us telling her to.' Hawke said forcefully. 'I'd say that was odd.'

'Ah she's just extrapolating her programming.'

Hawke pressed his lips together and dropped the argument to give his full attention to concentrating on the flight run, staying mere feet off the ground whilst they executed intricate manoeuvres at speed.

Several more tests later and Hawke decided to call it a day. The helicopter had executed every move, had followed every command and crucially hadn't acted without the knowledge of either her pilot or engineer. They headed back to the Lair tiredly.

'I've been meaning to ask,' Dom said, 'how'd it go when you told Caitlin's folks about your engagement?'

Hawke rolled his shoulders trying to ease the knot of tension gathered there. 'OK, I guess.'

'Oh?'

'I think they're mainly pleased we're not just going to be living together anymore.' Hawke commented.

'Well, like I told you before, kid, my generation's kinda old fashioned that way.' Dom chuckled.

Hawke frowned. 'I think the announcement had kinda a muted response.' He admitted. He'd seen the disappointment at her parents' reaction flicker in Caitlin's honest eyes before she'd had a chance to hide it from him. He'd been disappointed too; he'd felt he and Caitlin's parents had made their peace over his relationship with her when they'd been in Texas.

'They were probably just…just surprised,' Dom said, 'and maybe after what happened with Caitlin's sister they're a little cautious, huh?'

Hawke's lips twisted. The wedding of Caitlin's younger sister to Tom McNally, the O'Shaunessy's neighbour and an ex-boyfriend of Caitlin herself, had been the reason why he and Caitlin had headed to Texas. The wedding had been cancelled when the bride had gotten cold feet and ran away. Hawke frowned remembering his conversation with the jilted groom after the abandoned ceremony; _'she wasn't the sister I wanted to marry'_ had been Tom's response to Hawke's awkward offer of commiserations. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Caitlin had told him about her relationship with Tom; they'd been essentially childhood sweethearts. She denied there was anything more than nostalgic friendship between them but Hawke figured Tom definitely didn't feel the same way.

'You still thinking about the beginning of February for the wedding?' Dom asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke said. 'We figure we'll get married on the fifteenth.'

'What's wrong with Valentine's day?' Dom asked.

'What's right with it?' Hawke shot back with a small breath of laughter.

Dom hesitated for a second and then firmed his lips. 'It's pretty quick, huh?'

'We know what we want, Dom and it's not like we just met.' Hawke glanced back and caught the older man's eyes for a brief second before he returned his gaze to the front. 'We just don't see any point in waiting.'

Dom sighed. 'Your Dad was the same way when he met your mother.' He sniffed sentimentally and decided to drop the subject of the date. 'And you're having the ceremony up at the cabin?'

'Right.'

'Doesn't Caitlin want to get married from Texas?' Dom asked confused. It was traditional for the bride to marry out of her family home.

'The cabin was her idea.' Hawke muttered. He had a suspicion she'd suggested it to save putting him through the same kind of huge society wedding her folks had laid on for her sister.

'You told Michael yet?' Dom started a surveillance scan of the area as they approached the Lair.

'No.' Hawke frowned. 'He's still in Washington.' Michael had gone to the political capital to help his boss argue against the FIRM being amalgamated with another intelligence agency; a move by the Senate Oversight Committee to reduce operational costs.

'Still?' Dom's bushy eyebrows shot up. 'That doesn't look good.'

'Nope.' Hawke agreed.

'And no news?' Dom pressed.

'No news.' Hawke confirmed. 'Last time I spoke with Marella all she would say was that the Senate Committee was still debating.'

'Well I guess we'll know soon enough, huh?' Dom checked the results of the scans. 'We're all clear.'

Hawke swung Airwolf around and descended back into the Lair. The chill had them changing back into their civvies quickly and securing the helicopter and Lair with a practised efficiency. They drove back to the airfield with the setting sun turning the sky a starling orangey-red. It was almost dark when they pulled up in front of the hangar. Hawke led the way into the cosy Santini Air office. Caitlin was sat at the desk poring over magazines but lifted her head when she saw him. He dropped a kiss on her lips. Dom smiled at the couple happily before a yawn caught him off guard. He finished it to find Caitlin and Hawke smiling at him with amusement.

He gave them a rueful gap-toothed grin. 'Guess I'm beat.'

'Why don't you head home, Dom?' Caitlin suggested. 'We can lock up.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Dom admitted. 'You all set for that stunt tomorrow?'

Caitlin nodded. 'It's pretty straightforward.'

'Well straightforward or not, let's come in early for the checks tomorrow.' Dom yawned again. 'See ya.'

They smiled their goodbyes as Dom left them alone in the office. Caitlin's eyes met Hawke's speculatively. 'You realise,' she said rising from her chair and hooking her arms around his neck; his hands settled on her hips to steady her balance, 'we have a whole evening to ourselves.'

Hawke's hand swept her long red hair over her shoulder before sliding it up her neck, along her jaw-line to cup her cheek. He kissed her gently. 'I might have some ideas on how we could spend the time.'

'I hope you do.' She teased and leaned in for another kiss. The phone interrupted them and Caitlin reluctantly eased out of the embrace to pick up the receiver. 'Santini Air.' She frowned at the silence. 'Hello?' The silence and the eerie sensation that someone was on the other end had her shifting uneasily. 'Hello?' She shook her head and slapped the phone back down.

Hawke frowned at her unhappy expression. 'Wrong number?'

Caitlin rubbed the back of her neck. 'That's the third time today.'

'And?' Hawke pressed.

'It's nothing.'

'Caitlin.'

'I just get the feeling someone's there but not saying anything.' She complained before she shrugged. 'It's probably just some creep hoping to freak me out.' She straightened her shoulders. 'And I'm not going to let them.'

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'You get another one of these calls, you tell me.'

Caitlin nodded. 'Sure.'

'I'm not kidding, Cait.'

She kissed him easing the worry in his guarded blue eyes. 'I know.'

He hugged her. 'Come on. Let's go home.'

Caitlin slipped out of his arms and started to gather the magazines on the desk. Hawke realised with a start that they were all showing glossy images of brides and wedding cakes. 'Wedding magazines?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin blushed feeling a little foolish. 'I was just looking for some ideas.' She pushed the magazines furiously into her carry-case.

Hawke watched her closely. He'd been happy when Caitlin had suggested a small wedding at the cabin but maybe it wasn't what she really wanted; maybe she wanted the traditional thing…he sighed. 'You know we could still have the wedding in Texas if you wanted.'

Caitlin's eyes shot to his. 'I thought we agreed we'd have the wedding at the cabin.'

Hawke shrugged. 'We haven't arranged anything yet.'

'Actually we have.' Caitlin confessed. 'I…er…ordered the invitations.' Her lips twitched at the shock he couldn't quite hide. She tapped one of the magazines. 'I mean we don't have a lot of time to send them and I found this great design and the shop was local so…' she sighed. 'I didn't think you'd mind.'

'I don't…I…' Hawke stumbled to a stop. 'I just want to make sure you have the day you want.'

'As long as you turn up, I'll have the day I want.' Caitlin said.

Hawke nodded. 'Same here.'

She picked up her carry-case and he took her hand as they walked out of the office and headed out of the hangar locking it behind them.

'Talking of not being at your own wedding, how's your sister taking our news?' Hawke asked as he raised the chopper off the ground.

'I haven't spoken with Fiona.' Caitlin admitted. 'Mom thought it would be insensitive given what happened.' She shifted. 'They're all coming for the wedding though.'

'Good.' Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. After the initial understated response from her parents he'd been worried that they might not even show.

'Erin called about the dresses and Mom's kinda been on the phone a couple of times today with ideas.' Caitlin laughed. 'Although I'm not sure that's a good thing…'

Hawke heard the cautious note of delight that laced her words and settled back to concentrate on his flying. Maybe everything was going to turn out alright after all.


	3. The Ex Factor: Part 2

The weather was overcast and Caitlin was shivering as she exited the trailer in the short thin nightdress required for the TV stunt. She adjusted the blonde wig and jerked at the soft feel of a jacket being placed across her shoulders. She turned and smiled at Hawke.

'Thanks.'

'Great dress.' His eyes twinkled at her before travelling down to her legs.

'Hey.' Caitlin poked him. 'Eyes up here.'

'What's the scene anyway?' Hawke asked as they made their way over to the chopper.

'The heroine is escaping at night from her evil captors and takes the chopper only for it to crash in the bush.' She pointed at the bushes behind them. 'You know it's pretty similar to the first stunt I did.'

'But no kiss.' Hawke commented remembering the setup of Caitlin's first ever stunt had required them to kiss for the cameras to match with the lead actors.

'But no kiss.' She confirmed.

'Pity.' Hawke leaned down and kissed her anyway. 'Put her down easy, huh?'

Caitlin patted his arm, handed him his jacket back and climbed into the cockpit. She checked her controls and gave Hawke the thumbs up sign. He shut the door and moved back to stand behind the director where he'd get the best view of the stunt. Dom was already there waiting and he handed Hawke a polystyrene cup filled to the brim with a weak brown liquid. Hawke pulled a face.

'Hey.' Dom said. 'At least it's hot.'

'Hmmm.' Hawke's eyes were pinned to the chopper.

'Relax, will ya?' Dom muttered. 'We've been over that bird with a fine toothcomb, String.'

'Yeah.' Hawke unthinkingly took a sip of his coffee and gagged. 'What the hell is this?'

'Coffee.' Dom said defensively.

'Right.' Hawke slid the offending drink onto a side table.

Dom nudged him. 'Here we go.'

There was a call for silence on the set and within seconds the yell of action brought chaos to the scene in front of them as the actors playing the kidnappers started to run toward the chopper as it lifted up and away. A mock shoulder rocket launcher was aimed at the rotors and the benign rocket fired harmlessly into the sky. Caitlin hit her mark and pulled the cord to emit smoke from just underneath the rotors; began rocking the chopper as though she'd been hit. She waited; there was another rocket scheduled to be fired, one that would supposedly hit her tail rotor and send the chopper crashing into the hill.

Dom pursed his lips and nodded. 'Good job, good job.' He muttered. Hawke nodded in agreement and remembered to breathe; she was doing a great job, with any luck they'd be done in one take.

The rocket burst from the launcher.

Dom's eyes widened with alarm. 'String, that thing's misfired!'

Hawke yanked the radio out of the stunt coordinator's hand. 'Caitlin, evade!'

Caitlin heard Hawke at the same time her mind registered the path of the rocket. She veered hard but it was too late. The helicopter frame shuddered as the rocket hit the tail rotor for real and sent it into a spin. Caitlin struggled for control; she was too close to the hillside. She bit her lip, hearing Hawke's frantic voice through the radio and too focused on surviving to pay attention, her eyes desperately seeking somewhere to land. The chopper was descending at an angle, she pulled hard to shift the balance and land it straight.

It was a hard landing that knocked the breath from her body and threw her back against her seat. Her head slammed hard into the side of the chopper and she sat dazed and breathless for a long moment. The rotors created a cloud of dust around the cockpit and obscured the sight of Hawke and the rest of the crew running towards her.

Hawke ducked under the rotors and wrenched open the cockpit door. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her out of her cockpit, his panicked blue eyes fixing on the bump on the side of her head. 'I've got you.' He murmured his hands tightening on her. Her arms went instinctively around his neck as he carried her to a safe distance away from the machine and lowered her to the ground, kneeling beside her. She was shaking badly and he grabbed the blanket someone handed him, wrapping it around her gently and not letting go of her hand as it tangled with his. The paramedic took one look at the hard stare Hawke challenged him with and decided against telling the pilot to get out the way.

He checked her out competently and efficiently. 'Shock and possibly concussion. I'd like to take her to the clinic and get her checked out by a doctor.'

'I'm OK, really.' Caitlin said shakily, speaking for the first time since she'd landed. 'I just want to go home.'

'We'll get you checked out by the doctor first.' Hawke squeezed her hand. 'OK?'

She went to argue but then stopped at the look in his eyes. She nodded and winced when the move sent a sharp pain through her head.

'OK then.' The paramedic motioned at his partner and they brought a stretcher over. 'Let's get you moved to the clinic.' He helped Caitlin into position, strapping her in to secure her. 'You want to ride with us?' He asked Hawke who nodded.

Dom caught Hawke's arm on his way past. 'I'll follow you.'

Hawke nodded again and climbed in the back of the ambulance.

The journey to the clinic and the examination in the ER took far longer than he'd hoped before Caitlin was admitted for a night of observation despite her protests. They were settling into the private room when Dom showed up with flowers and chocolates.

'Hey.' He smiled broadly at the sight of the two of them. Hawke sat beside the bed, his hand firmly holding Caitlin's. She was sat up in bed with a mound of pillows behind her, covered in a sheet and green blanket. She was dressed in a pink hospital gown that clashed with her red hair. Her eyes were brightly clear and smiled at him in welcome.

'Those for me?'

Dom started and remembered what he was carrying. 'They sure are.' He laid the flowers and chocolates on the table and took the spare seat on the opposite side of the bed. 'So what's the verdict?'

Hawke ignored the small bubble of panic that suddenly knotted his stomach and drove the breath from his body. He deliberately took a deep breath. 'She's going to be fine.'

'I'm concussed apparently. They're keeping me overnight.' Caitlin sighed and pointed at the bump on the side of her head. It was already beginning to form a multi-coloured hue. 'The doctor said it should go in time for the wedding though.'

Hawke's fingers tightened on hers; for a moment when the chopper had been heading for the ground, he'd thought she wasn't going to make it to their wedding at all.

'That's great news.' Dom's smile widened further. 'They're all asking after you on the set and send their love.'

'What happened?'

'They're still arguing about it.' Dom said his brow lowering angrily. 'But I told them, we're off the picture.'

'Dom…'

'The stunt coordinator's an incompetent idiot no matter what happened.' Dom said waving away her protest. 'I'm not working with him again.'

'What about the contract?' Hawke asked mildly; Dom's reaction didn't surprise him.

'Let them try to sue me.' Dom muttered.

'Well, I guess that means we're going to be quiet for the next few days.' Hawke commented.

'Just as well.' Dom said gesturing at Caitlin. 'You can rest up and get better.'

Hawke let the Dom and Caitlin carry on the conversation, content to sit back and watch as she complained she was going to be bored and Dom nagged her about taking the time to recover. The same bubble of panic clutched at his gut and he shoved it away ruthlessly. She was OK; that was all that mattered.

It was a refrain he repeated a couple of days later as he watched Dom shepherd Caitlin into an office chair with resigned amusement.

'You've come back too early. You should have stayed home another day.' Dom nagged. It was obvious Caitlin wasn't physically completely over the incident given the way she lowered herself cautiously into the chair with a sigh.

'You should have stopped her.' Dom said to Hawke.

Hawke shrugged. 'The only way to do that would have been to tie her up.' He headed for the coffee.

Dom wagged a finger at him. 'String…'

'Dom, I've fine.' Caitlin's fingers brushed against the sizeable bruise on the side of her forehead. 'All I'm going to do is sit here, take calls and catch us up on some paperwork.' She watched as Dom struggled with his urge to send her home and the joy of having someone else offer to do the paperwork.

'OK.' Dom said finally. 'But you don't move a muscle, you hear me?'

Caitlin made a face at him and reached for a pen.

'Uh-oh.' Dom pointed out the window at the approaching white limo. 'Here comes trouble.'

Hawke handed Caitlin a mug and perched on the desk whilst they waited for the visitor to enter the office. The door opened; an Hawaiian woman in her thirties dressed in a crisp white suit stepped into the cramped space; her dark eyes scanned the room seriously.

'Marella.' Hawke shifted to peer behind her. 'No Michael?'

'He's still in Washington.' Marella explained adjusting her handbag and closing the door behind her. Her eyes widened as they caught the flash of sparkle on Caitlin's hand. She momentarily shoved the reason why she'd come to one side and marched over to grab the other woman's hand. 'You're engaged?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin held her hand out so Marella could get a better look at the engagement ring.

'Congratulations!' She hugged Caitlin and then Hawke before returning to pick up Caitlin's hand again. 'It's beautiful.' Her eyes flickered questioningly to the bruise on Caitlin's head.

'Stunt went a little wrong.' Caitlin said quickly.

'So why are you here, Marella?' Hawke asked.

Marella let go of Caitlin's hand and reached into her bag for a computer disc. 'We need you to take Airwolf and deliver this coded message to the Naval Intelligence centre in Hawaii.' She handed the disc to Dom and waited for the usual battle to convince Hawke the mission was necessary to commence.

'Sure.' Hawke put his coffee down. 'All the information on the disc?'

Marella blinked. 'Yes but…'

Hawke dropped a kiss on the top of Caitlin's head. 'We should be back for dinner.'

'OK.' She said uncertainly. She'd never seen Hawke accommodate a request for an Airwolf mission so quickly not even when he was bored, even Dom seemed startled; he was just standing holding the disc and staring after Hawke.

'You coming, Dom?' Hawke asked pausing in the doorway when he realised the older man wasn't following him.

'But…' Dom made a vague gesture at Caitlin and the office.

'Cait doesn't mind.' Hawke looked at her briefly. 'You'll be OK?'

'Sure.' She smiled brightly. 'I'll see you guys later.'

Hawke nodded and left the office. Dom gave her an apologetic look and followed after him. Caitlin stared at the open office door anxiously, her teeth worrying at the bottom of her lip.

'Is everything OK?' Marella asked.

Caitlin hesitated before she gave Marella another bright smile. 'Sure. Why wouldn't it be?'

Marella adjusted the strap on her handbag and wondered whether to press it with the younger woman. They weren't exactly close confidantes…she sighed and changed the subject. 'I take it I'm allowed to tell Michael about the engagement?'

Caitlin nodded. 'Of course. How's it going?'

'No news.' Marella said noncommittally.

Caitlin's lips twitched; there were times when Michael and Marella definitely acted like the spies they were. 'Does he still have Angelina with him?'

Marella nodded. Michael had recently discovered his ten year old daughter and took the responsibility of raising her seriously. 'He's hoping they'll be done in time for her to begin the new school term.'

'How's she enjoying her dog?'

'Brownie?' Marella smiled. 'It's love at first sight.' She sighed again. 'I'd better be heading back to the FIRM. I'll be in touch.'

Caitlin watched until the limo pulled away from the hangar before she shoved the pen back into the holder on the desk and leaned back in the chair. Something was going on with Hawke and had been since the accident. She frowned. It had really started when they'd returned to the cabin. She'd figured they could get started on the wedding plans but he'd evaded every question, telling her that he would be fine with whatever she wanted and then he'd spent a lot of time out on the mountain with Tet. More importantly, he'd only joined her in their bed when she was already asleep. She sighed. She had just thought that the accident had shaken him up a little and that he needed sometime to get over it. Given the speed with which he'd taken the Airwolf mission, he obviously couldn't wait to get away from her…maybe he was having second thoughts about marrying her…maybe he was having second thoughts about their whole relationship…maybe…maybe she should talk to him, she concluded ruefully.

The phone rang.

She reached forward and picked it up. 'Santini Air.' There was silence. She rubbed her forehead. 'Hello?' The silence continued. She slammed the phone down. The phone creep was back; just what she needed. She looked at the stack of folders at the side of the desk and sighed. She took the first folder and started to work.


	4. The Ex Factor: Part 3

Dom altered the radar profile as they entered LA airspace and glanced with concern at the back of Hawke's helmet. They had completed the mission with a ruthless efficiency that had surprised him but then that they had taken the mission at all was still a shock to Dom. There were times he just didn't understand the boy he'd raised.

'We're coming up on the Lair now.' Dom commented and punched in the usual surveillance scan. 'We're clear.'

Hawke positioned Airwolf over the funnel and lowered her slowly to the ground. He climbed out and stretched. He missed Dom's worried look as he started the walk over to the lockers unzipping his uniform as he went. They were almost finished changing when Dom cleared his throat.

'Is everything OK?'

Hawke glanced over at the older man sharply. 'Fine. I just want to get back.'

'You know I felt really bad about leaving Cait on her own all day.' Dom said.

Hawke lowered his own gaze and concentrated on fastening his boots. His own guilt at leaving Caitlin alone was curdling in his stomach along with the guilt over how he'd been acting in general with her over the last few days. He knew she deserved a lot better from him but…but the stunt had brought back all his fear of losing her like he'd lost others in his life. Panic bubbled back up inside him; he wasn't sure he would survive losing Caitlin. He pushed his mixed up emotions aside and headed for the jeep without responding to Dom's comment. The journey back to Van Nuys was made in almost total silence. Caitlin greeted them at the hangar door.

'You guys have fun?' She asked.

Hawke slid his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her upturned lips.

'I tell you,' Dom said in reply to her question, 'we were in and out so fast I'm not sure they even noticed we were there.'

'You look tired.' Hawke traced a finger along her jaw-line; he measured the worry in the open, honest eyes looking back at him and knew he owed it to her to explain what was going on with him. 'Why don't we go home?'

'Sounds good to me.' Caitlin hugged him.

Dom smiled, inwardly relieved that the couple seemed headed back to solid ground. 'I think it's a great idea.' He gestured at the chopper. 'Why don't you two go ahead? I'll lock this place up.'

'I'll get my bag.' Caitlin kissed Hawke's cheek and headed back into the office.

Hawke rubbed a hand through his short brown hair as his eyes followed her progress. His head tilted suddenly. There was a plane approaching.

'Are you expecting anybody?' Hawke asked.

'No.' Dom shook his head.

They shielded their eyes from the setting sun as the small plane landed and taxied to a halt in front of the hangar.

'What's going on?' Caitlin asked as she rejoined them.

'Visitor.' Hawke said.

The cockpit door of the plane opened and a slim strawberry-blond woman jumped out. Hawke and Dom exchanged a surprised look as the female pilot hurried over to them.

'Hawke! I'm so glad you're here!' The blonde launched herself into his arms and Hawke staggered under her weight a little, he gave her a brief hug and gave Caitlin an apologetic smile. 'Rowan. It's good to see you.' Hawke stepped away and hurriedly reached for his fiancée.

Rowan's eyes followed his move and her eyes ran over the pretty redhead with her freckled face and delicate features with surprise.

'Rowan, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Caitlin.' Hawke made the introductions quickly. 'Caitlin, this is Rowan. We met at an air show last year.'

'Right, the business with the X-400.' Caitlin offered her hand and suppressed a twinge of envy; she never looked that good in a flight suit. 'Hi. I'm pleased to meet you.'

Rowan took the hand Caitlin offered and her green eyes slipped to the diamond engagement ring. 'Hi.'

'You know Dom.' Hawke said.

Rowan turned to smile at the older pilot. 'It's good to see you again, Dom.'

'Likewise.' Dom beamed at her.

'I'm sorry to just turn up,' Rowan began shifting her attention back to Hawke, 'but I need your help.'

'Why don't we go into the office?' Caitlin said. 'We'll be more comfortable.'

'Good idea.' Hawke let go of Caitlin and let her lead the way into Santini Air. They all settled into seats in the office. Dom handed around some stewed coffee which nobody touched.

Caitlin smiled at the other woman encouragingly. 'You said you needed help?'

'Yes.' Rowan sighed. 'It's hard to know where to begin.' She fidgeted a little. 'I think my sister has been abducted.'

'You think your sister has been abducted?' Hawke repeated.

'Like I said it's hard to know where to begin.' Rowan couldn't sit still and stood abruptly to pace the small space. 'Your friend Michael got me a job testing planes with a firm near Las Vegas. Everything was going well and my sister Allie turned up.' She came to a halt in front of the windows and stared sightlessly out at the darkening airfield.

'Allie and I aren't what you'd call close. She's my half-sister really. My Dad died when I was very young and my Mom remarried. John, my step-Dad and I just never clicked and when Allie came along I kinda felt excluded I guess. As soon as I finished high school I took off.' She sighed. 'My Mom and John died in a car crash a couple of years ago. Allie's in college now in Las Vegas and she decided as we were both in the same area to look me up.' She turned back to face them. 'I almost turned her away but then I thought about…I thought maybe it was about time I did get close to someone…' her voice trailed away.

'Take your time.' Caitlin said gently.

'Allie and I have gotten to be pretty close friends and she usually calls me every Sunday. Anyway, last weekend she was supposed to call especially as we were finalising arrangements for her to come watch me race this weekend but I didn't hear from her. I finally got worried enough to go over to her campus. She hadn't been seen since she went to a party Friday night.'

'I take it you did the usual check with her friends?' Hawke asked.

Rowan nodded. 'Nobody's seen her. I went to see the campus security but they won't even look for her and the police basically said they wouldn't report her missing yet because she's an adult. I don't know what else to do.'

'And you haven't received any note or call from any abductor?' Caitlin checked.

Rowan met Caitlin's eyes squarely and shook her head. 'No.'

Caitlin frowned.

'What are you thinking?' Hawke asked softly. Caitlin was the one with the police experience.

Caitlin sighed. 'There are usually two possibilities in this kind of scenario; either Allie took off on her own to get some space for a couple of days and in typical teenager fashion is oblivious to the worry she's causing or…'

'Or?' Rowan demanded when Caitlin hesitated.

'Or she's been grabbed by someone.' Caitlin bit her lip. 'An abduction where there is no other purpose than for the abductor to take someone for whatever purpose they have in mind is the worst kind. There are usually very few clues to go on unless someone saw her being abducted. At least if there's a ransom note, there's something to go on.'

'So will you help me?' Rowan's green eyes pleaded with Hawke.

'We'll help you.' Hawke confirmed evenly without looking at either Caitlin or Dom for their input or reaction. He carefully hid his own relief that Rowan's request meant his discussion with Caitlin would be delayed.

'Thank you.' Rowan breathed out in relief. 'What do we do?'

'I'll go back to Las Vegas with you now.' Hawke said. 'Help you look.'

Caitlin swallowed the retort that sprang to her lips and buttoned down on her unease that her fiancé was flying off with an ex-lover; she trusted Hawke and Rowan definitely needed the help. She noted the faint lines that creased the other woman's tense and the turmoil that flickered in the green eyes. Caitlin's innate compassion triumphed over the rumblings of jealousy. She cleared her throat. 'I'll contact Marella. Check out the police records on abductions in the area. If we can show a pattern maybe they'll be more inclined to help.'

'Good idea.' Hawke's eyes smiled warmly at her in gratitude.

'I'll come with you.' Dom offered. 'The more of us there are to look, the better huh?'

Hawke shook his head. 'We may need the Lady. You should stand by.'

Dom made to argue but subsided unhappily when Hawke shot him a stern look. Caitlin stared at the floor and struggled again with the urge to demand that Hawke stay.

'We should leave immediately.' Rowan said. 'I don't want to lose any time.'

Hawke nodded. 'Why don't you start her up? I'll grab my things and meet you out there.'

Rowan agreed. She smiled tightly at Caitlin and Dom. 'Thank you. It's been good to meet you.'

'I wish it had been in better circumstances.' Caitlin said as they shook hands in goodbye.

'Me too.'

There was an awkward silence after Rowan left the office.

Dom looked at Caitlin and then at Hawke. He gestured vaguely at the hangar. 'I think I'm just going to…' He backed out of the office and shut the door behind him.

Hawke stood up and turned to Caitlin. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'I should only be gone a couple of days.'

Caitlin nodded. 'I know.'

'She doesn't have anyone else.' Hawke continued defensively.

'I know that too.' Caitlin sighed although her eyes avoided his. 'You don't have to justify helping her, Hawke.' Her guarded eyes finally met his. 'Although I should warn you, these types of missing person cases don't usually end up with a happy ending.'

Hawke nodded. 'I'll be in touch.'

'You'd better.' Caitlin said with some of her usual spark.

Hawke kissed her before he left the office to grab his bag. He didn't see Caitlin slowly make her way out to stand by Dom at the hangar door or how she watched the plane disappear into the night sky.

It was much later when Hawke arrived in Las Vegas and called home briefly with the details of where he was staying that he allowed his thoughts to dwell on Caitlin and their relationship. Hawke shifted on the sofa and gave up trying to find a comfortable position. He checked his watch; four in the morning. He sighed.

The Las Vegas sky was lit up with a neon fog which obscured the stars and cast an unnatural light through the thin curtains of Rowan's one bedroom apartment, casting shadows over the packing boxes and ad hoc furniture. The sound of an ambulance shrieked through the night and the rumble of a truck driving past had Hawke surging into a sitting position and rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. He had agreed with Rowan that they would be better resting for the night and starting fresh in the morning but the way he was going he wasn't going to get any rest at all.

What the hell was he thinking? Hawke frowned heavily. He'd left his still injured fiancée to come and assist a woman he'd had a one-night stand with the year before; hell, never mind what he was thinking, what was he _doing_? He sighed and slumped back on the rough sofa cushions. His relationship with Rowan might have only lasted one night but it had meant more than a one-night stand. He'd been seriously attracted to her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her and in the couple of days they'd gotten to know each other, he'd really liked her, enough that he'd considered a longer, more involved relationship with her.

He had recognised a lot of himself in her character; a loner with a streak of fairness, the desire to do the right thing, the love of flying, almost inept social skills. There had been a real connection but ultimately Rowan had walked away from him. The timing hadn't been right for her; her boss had tried to kill her, she'd lost a plane she loved like a baby and her life was going through a major upheaval. He'd been disappointed, he admitted to himself and if he was honest he still felt the attraction between them, still felt that sense of connection.

He sighed and settled back into a prone position, closed his eyes whilst his mind continued to debate his motives for helping her. His agreement to help her now had nothing to do with being attracted, he thought firmly but, he realised with some chagrin, it might have been prompted to a large degree by his desire to avoid dealing with the minor turbulence in his relationship with Caitlin. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Whatever his original motives, Rowan needed someone to help her and he guessed she didn't have anyone else. That's all it was. Wasn't it? The thought sat uncomfortably in his mind as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

He woke with the first rays of sunlight streaming through the thin cotton at the windows. He got up, showered and made breakfast in the tiny kitchenette before he took it back into the den to eat. He heard the sound of the shower running as he munched on his toast and figured Rowan had gotten up.

Rowan came back into the living room. Hawke's gaze travelled unwillingly over her; she was wearing nothing but a towel tied at her breasts and ending at the very tops of her thighs. 'I just need to grab my sweater.' She said huskily pointing at garment on the sofa.

Hawke lurched to his feet. 'I'll give you some space.'

'String.'

He turned round to face her.

She took a step toward him. 'You don't have to leave.' Her green eyes were inviting. Her hand reached for the knot holding the towel together.

Hawke felt the pull of the same attraction that had driven him to pursue her the previous year and that had tumbled them both into bed. He shook his head as though to clear it. 'Yeah. I do.' He said and walked out before she could say anything else.

Hawke breathed the almost fresh air into his lungs and sank onto the car bonnet. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He might still feel an attraction for Rowan but it paled in comparison to what he had with Caitlin. He looked up at the sound of the apartment door opening. Rowan stepped out. She'd changed into jeans and a flying jacket over the thin sweater. She locked the door behind her.

'I'm ready.' She said.

Hawke nodded and they got into the car. They were at the end of the street when she spoke. 'Hawke about what happened back there…'

His eyebrows quirked upwards. 'Nothing happened.'

'I saw how you looked at me.' Rowan insisted.

'You're an attractive woman, Rowan and you walked into the room in a towel. I'm engaged not dead.' Hawke said dryly.

'Do you really think if it was right with Caitlin you'd have looked at me that way?'

'Rowan, I might find you attractive but I love Caitlin.' Hawke said bluntly. 'There's a big difference.'

'You're really in love with her.' Rowan stated in disbelief.

'Yeah. I really am.' Hawke said.

Rowan shifted in her seat. 'I guess I missed my opportunity didn't I?' She looked over at him regretfully. 'If I hadn't turned you away last year…'

Hawke glanced over at her and didn't respond. He had no idea what to say.

She sighed. 'So what's the plan?'

Hawke pulled up at a traffic stop. 'I figure we'll start at the campus again today. Maybe see if we can locate the party, backtrack her movements.'

Rowan nodded and she folded her arms a little defensively. 'I just want to say thank you again.'

Hawke shrugged. 'It's no big deal.' His eyes twinkled at her. 'Although I'm impressed you asked for help.' The year before he'd almost had to strong-arm her into accepting his assistance.'

Rowan smiled. 'Maybe meeting you last year changed me.'

Hawke shrugged uncomfortable again.

'You know how you told me you couldn't always be alone?'

He nodded.

'I've wondered what made you realise that. Caitlin had something to do with that, I guess.'

He cocked his head as he considered the idea. 'If you'd said that to me when we met last I would have said no but,' he braked at a traffic light, 'you're right. Cait's friendship was one of the reasons.'

'And you're really happy together?' Rowan gently probed.

Hawke nodded slowly and shifted position; there was no need to mention his problems with Caitlin to Rowan.

'Caitlin's a lucky woman.' Rowan said quietly.

Hawke took a right turn. 'I'm the lucky one.'

Rowan sighed at his sincerity. 'How did you two meet?'

'We've been friends for a while. She was watching the airfield last year otherwise you would have met her.' Hawke said.

'So what changed?'

Hawke took another turn. 'We spent some time apart at the end of last year. It made us realise how much we meant to one another. We've been together ever since.'

'I'm making you uncomfortable.' Rowan said with a small smile.

He smiled back. 'It's a little weird my talking to you about her.'

'She's quite something.' Rowan said. 'I'm not sure in her place I would felt comfortable letting you help out an ex.'

Hawke fell silent and was glad when Rowan let the conversation peter out. His jaw firmed. The sense that he'd made a huge mistake teased at him again; the sooner he found Rowan's sister, the sooner he'd get back to Cait.


	5. The Ex Factor: Part 4

Caitlin let the motion of the helicopter ride comfort her as Dom flew them back to Van Nuys. She'd had a disturbed night. She'd lain awake in the bed she usually shared with Hawke and wondered how they fixed the gulf that was opening up between them. She bit her lip. She'd questioned her decision to let him go with Rowan without a single word of protest practically every time she closed her eyes. The situation was certainly testing the trust between them.

'You OK?' Dom's quiet question startled her out of her thoughts.

'Yeah.' Caitlin tried a smile. She knew the older man was worried about her, worried about them and she wasn't up to convincing him there wasn't a problem.

Dom glanced across the cockpit. He could tell she hadn't slept well; there were tell-tale shadows under her eyes and her face was pale under the scattering of freckles. His lips firmed. He understood Hawke had wanted to help Rowan but there was no doubt in his mind that he was treating Caitlin thoughtlessly at best. It had been the reason why he'd seen Caitlin home to the cabin the night before and why he'd stayed over. 'You said Marella was meeting us at the hangar?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin folded her arms. 'I gave all the information I could last night. She said she'd have something for us this morning.'

'Good.' Dom murmured before he requested an approach to the hangar from the control tower. They could see Marella waiting by the limo as they came into land and both of them hurried out of the chopper to greet her.

'Hi.' Caitlin gestured at the hangar. 'You want to come inside?'

Marella nodded sending the dark curly hair bouncing on her shoulders. She handed Caitlin a folder as the three of them made their way inside. 'This won't take long. There's not a great deal I was able to find out about a potential spate of kidnappings in the area.'

'Damn.' Caitlin threw her jacket on the chair and went to switch the coffee pot on, still clutching the folder in one hand.

'But there was quite a substantial amount of information about Rowan Carver.'

Caitlin froze and turned back to Marella questioningly.

The other woman smiled grimly. 'Until Friday last week Rowan Carver was working for an aeronautical firm in Las Vegas called GlideAir. They have a contract with the government to build two stealth capable passenger jets potentially for use in ferrying large members of the government to safety in the event of a nuclear attack or some other disaster.' She put her hands in the pockets of the white coat she wore. 'Rowan was hired as a test pilot and from all reports was doing very well. They were surprised by her resignation and are eager to speak with her.'

'Why?' Dom prompted.

'Apparently about three months ago, she began to see a man called Mack Jones, the head of security at GlideAir. Their relationship was an open secret within the company and as they had no direct managerial line wasn't particularly frowned upon. Two weeks ago, he disappeared into thin air along with the head of Finance, a guy called Howard Gough and a good ten million dollars worth of company funds.'

'Mamma Mia.' Dom muttered slumping onto a desk. 'That's a lot of money.'

'A lot of money and if it can't be recovered quickly, GlideAir will go out of business.' Marella shifted her weight on the white stilettos she wore. 'The FBI and State Treasury Department are already working on tracking the stolen money.'

'They think Rowan is involved.' Caitlin said reading the folder.

'She was questioned but they let her go.' Marella sighed. 'The report noted she seemed shocked by the turn of events and was credible. It was only because she suddenly resigned on Friday that their interest skyrocketed again. They went to the apartment she had listed but she'd already moved. No forwarding address.'

'So what has this got to do with Rowan's sister?' Dom said gesturing.

'Allie Carver is a student at the University of Las Vegas. The campus office confirms she also hasn't attended lectures this week and admit it's unusual behaviour for her.' Marella sighed. 'I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to work out that somehow the embezzlement at GlideAir and Rowan's missing sister are all connected.'

'But how?' Dom threw his hands up. 'Ah it doesn't make any sense.'

'Maybe it does…' Caitlin murmured.

'What's your theory?' Marella asked.

'I'm not exactly sure I have one yet.' Caitlin admitted. 'But what if Rowan knows more about the embezzlement than the bad guys want her to? Maybe they've taken Allie to ensure her silence.'

'And now she's trying to get her sister back on the sly with our help.' Dom concluded. 'You could be right.'

'Yeah but Hawke's working in the dark, Dom.' Caitlin reminded him. 'He needs to know this.'

'You have the address?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin reached into her purse and scribbled it down again before she handed it over to Dom.

'I'll take the Jet Ranger and head to Vegas. He's going to need back up. Tell him I'm on my way if he calls.' Dom said. 'You stay here on stand by with the Lady and maybe do some more digging on these guys, huh?'

Caitlin frowned. 'Are you sure you don't want me to come along and for us both to take the Lady?'

Dom shook his head. 'It won't be easy finding somewhere to hide her in Vegas. It'd be much better if we only took her if we have to.'

Caitlin sighed. 'OK then.' She watched Dom slap his red cap back over the thin wispy grey curls. 'Dom?'

'Yeah?' He turned to look over his shoulder at her.

'Tell Hawke…' she hesitated, 'tell him I'm missing him.'

Dom nodded. 'I will.'

'I have to get back to the FIRM.' Marella said following him. 'Call me if you need anything more.'

'I will do.' Caitlin raised the folder. 'And thanks.'

Marella nodded in acknowledgement and headed back out to the limo.

Caitlin sat down heavily in one of the office chairs. Her fingers tapped restlessly against the beige folder. She should head to the computers in the Lair; they were all hooked up somehow with every single intelligence database in the country. She stood up intending to leave when the phone rang. She picked it up. 'Santini Air.' The silence on the other end had her rolling her eyes. 'Hello?' The continuing silence had her slamming the receiver into the cradle. The phone rang again almost immediately. She swept it up.

'Now look you creep…'

'Caitlin?'

Hawke's voice had her sinking back into her chair. 'Hawke. Hi.'

'What's going on?'

His concern soothed her. 'It's nothing just another crank call.' She twisted the wire between her fingers. 'How's it going?'

'No luck.' Hawke admitted. 'We've taken a break so I thought I'd give you a call and see if Marella had managed to come up with anything on any other abductions yet.'

'Marella didn't discover anything about any other abductions.'

'OK…' His disappointment was evident.

'Hawke, she did discover something though.' Caitlin said interrupting him. Her hand clutched the phone harder.

There was silence.

'Hawke?'

'I'm here.' Hawke confirmed.

'Hawke, Rowan hasn't been completely honest with you…'

'Caitlin…'

'Just listen to me.' Caitlin insisted trying hard not to be hurt at the sharp use of her name. She filled him in on the details of Marella's investigation. 'Dom's on his way to Rowan's apartment now to give you some back up.'

Hawke sighed. 'And you?'

'I'll stay with the Lady in case you need us, do some more digging and see if I can find where Gough or Jones might have stashed Allie.'

'Thanks.' Hawke said gruffly. There was the sound of a woman's voice – Rowan's – in the background. 'I have to go.'

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighed. 'Stay safe.'

'Bye.'

The dull tone of the line sounded in her ear and she dropped the receiver back into its cradle. Caitlin stood up again and started to gather her things. A knock at the office door didn't halt her activity as she called for the visitor to enter. 'Can I help you?' She asked without looking up.

'I hope so.'

The smooth Texan drawl had her head whipping round to the doorway. 'Tom!' Caitlin smiled and moved to greet her ex-boyfriend and almost brother-in-law with a friendly hug. 'It's good to see you.' She stepped back to take a good look at him. The last time she'd seen him had been the day of his nearly wedding to her sister. He'd taken being jilted with a quiet dignity but she'd seen the constant commiserations and pity wearing at him as the day had gone on. She hadn't blamed him when he'd finally headed for his own ranch and some peace.

'You're looking beautiful as always.' Tom complimented bringing a faint blush to her cheeks.

'How are you?' She asked.

'Doing much better.' Tom said easily. His brown eyes swept over Caitlin and settled on the multi-coloured bruise on the side of her forehead. He touched it gently. 'What happened?'

'Stunt went wrong.' Caitlin made a face and pulled away from him. 'Some idiot put a real rocket into the launcher rather than a dummy. It caught my tail rotor and I had to do a crash landing. I kinda caught my head on the side of the cockpit.'

'You seem to be making a habit of crash landing lately.' Tom frowned.

Caitlin shrugged. 'Occupational hazard.' She gestured at a chair. 'So what are you doing here?'

'I decided to do some travelling.' Tom smiled. 'Getting jilted made me realise I haven't done much with my life beyond sit on my Daddy's ranch and wait to take it over.'

'Where are you headed?' Caitlin said silently agreeing with Tom's assessment of his own life.

'Figure I'll start here in LA, do some sight-seeing. Maybe head over to Hawaii, onto Asia. Possibly Australia; I'd like to see some of their ranches.' He shrugged. 'Told the folks I'd be gone a whole year.'

'Wow.' Caitlin wondered at the change in him; he'd always been such a homebody.

'Maybe I can fill you and Hawke in on my plans over dinner?' Tom suggested.

Caitlin hesitated, torn. She wasn't sure Hawke would be pleased about her having dinner with Tom on her own.

Tom smiled as the silence continued. 'It wasn't meant to be a difficult question.'

Caitlin smiled back and made her decision; Hawke was currently running Vegas with his ex-girlfriend, he had no call to object to her spending one evening with Tom. 'Hawke's not in town but I'd love to.'

'Great.' Tom grinned reminding her of the boy she'd dated in high school. 'I'll pick you up here at six?'

'Six sounds good.' Caitlin agreed readily. 'Do you have a contact number in case something comes up and I need to reach you?'

'Sure.' Tom reached into his breast pocket on the shirt he wore and pulled out a slim white card. 'The hotel I'm staying at.'

'Great.' Caitlin said. 'I'll see you at six.' She waited until he'd left the hangar before closing up and making her way to the Lair. The sooner she found where Allie was, the sooner she'd have Hawke home.


	6. The Ex Factor: Part 5

Hawke followed Rowan back into her apartment. He'd gotten her there after he suggested they return to base and regroup, rethink their strategy since the few hours they'd spent that morning trawling the campus had been unsuccessful. Rowan had acquiesced to the plan quickly enough. Hawke had felt his anger building with every mile and every minute they traversed back across the city. He felt the curl of resentment settle across his shoulders and tense the muscles there every time he thought about Rowan's deception.

'You want some lunch?' Rowan yelled over her shoulder as he closed the front door.

He glanced at the packing boxes with a new understanding and made his way to the kitchenette. She was standing with her back to him reviewing the contents of her small refrigerator.

'I have eggs.' Rowan said. 'I could make us my world famous omelette.'

'How about the truth?' Hawke asked. He propped one shoulder against the doorframe and crossed his arms and legs, blocking the exit.

Rowan straightened and turned to look at him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you haven't been straight with me, Rowan.' His tone was edged with residual anger. 'My call with Caitlin? She told me some of it from what they managed to find out; your resignation from GlideAir, the embezzlement? Any of this ringing any bells?' His tone was scathing and her gaze dropped to the floor between their feet before it returned to his defiantly.

'Caitlin's just telling you this because she's jealous…' Rowan insisted.

Hawke flushed partially in remembrance of how close he'd been to accusing Caitlin of the same thing. 'Don't you dare put this on her.' He snapped and stabbed a finger at her. 'Now either I start hearing some truth or I'm out of here.'

Rowan held his gaze for another moment before she whirled to the counter, her back to him.

He sighed. 'Rowan,' he softened his tone, 'what's really going on?'

'I am in trouble.' She insisted.

'I'm listening.'

'I guess you found out that when I was at GlideAir I got involved with a guy called Mack Jones?' Rowan didn't turn around; she found it easier to tell him when she didn't have to look at his accusatory blue eyes.

'I guess you're right.' Hawke confirmed.

Rowan crossed her arms tightly over the thin shirt she wore. 'Mack pursued me from the day I started at GlideAir and I was flattered. He was charming and a little quirky. A real honest kinda guy.' She rubbed her eyes. 'I think he reminded me a little of you.'

Hawke shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed when he didn't say anything. 'Two weeks ago I was waiting for Mack at his apartment but he never showed. I figured I'd gotten stood up but the next day when I went into work the place was filled with the news about how he and Howard Gough had disappeared with ten million dollars.' She turned to face him. His eyes were still on her but she couldn't read the guarded blue gaze; her own green eyes met his. 'I swear I didn't know anything about it.'

Hawke nodded and gestured for her to continue.

'Then last Friday, I received a package from Mack. It was a small black book. It had all kinds of account numbers, access codes, passwords that kind of thing. I figure it details where the embezzled money is.' Rowan rubbed her arms. 'There was a letter. He said that if I'd gotten the package but he wasn't around then he was dead and Howard Gough had killed him. He'd suspected Gough for a while of embezzling and had been investigating him. That night he'd tracked him down and managed to take Gough's book as evidence. He was on his way back to the apartment to meet me when he realised he was being followed. He figured they had discovered the book was missing and who'd taken it. He decided to get rid of the book by posting it to me but by way of his lawyer. He went into a crowded post office, put the package together with an instruction to his lawyer that he was to send this onto me and dropped it in the mail.'

'So anyone who might have deduced what he'd done and been watching your mail would have been confused that first week when nothing showed.'

Rowan nodded. 'I don't know why I didn't go to the police with the book and the letter straight away…' She shoved a hand through her long hair. 'I guess I was in shock; Mack was dead, there was this book and his letter was warning me that whilst I had the book, I was in danger.'

'What did you do?' Hawke asked bluntly. 'Do you have it here?'

'No. I mailed it.' Rowan met his eyes again. 'To you.'

'At Santini Air?'

'Well I didn't have the address for the mountain.' Rowan snapped. She sighed and shoved her hair back out of her face. 'I put in a letter asking you to keep it safe for me. When I arrived yesterday I almost hoped you'd have received it and would know already why I was there.'

'Why didn't you just tell me this yesterday?' Hawke asked perplexed.

Rowan hugged her stomach. 'Some guy caught up with me as I was packing up the apartment on Friday just after I posted the letter to you. He gave me this.' She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a photo. She handed it to Hawke.

It looked like an instant photo. A young blonde girl of about eighteen was sat tied to a chair. She was gagged and looked terrified.

'Is this your sister?'

Rowan nodded and stared at the floor, feeling helplessly guilty. 'I don't know how they got to her.'

'He wants the book in exchange for her.' Hawke said as the pieces fell into place.

'Yeah.' Rowan looked up and swiped at the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. 'I told him I'd sent the book out of state. He gave me until the end of the air show tomorrow to get it or he'll kill her.' She looked at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and Hawke's compassion stirred. He straightened and took a couple of steps into the small space to stand next to her. He sighed and pulled her gently into his arms. She leaned into him, sobbing; the tears soaked through his jacket. 'This is just such a mess.' She said. 'I came to the airfield to get the book and ask you to help me get Allie back safely but when I started to tell you what happened I just screwed it all up especially since…'

'What?'

Rowan loosed her hold and took a step back. She swiped at her face and Hawke handed her a piece of kitchen paper. 'It was embarrassing. You're with someone, engaged and my life is just a mess. Again.'

'I don't understand.' Hawke said truthfully. 'Isn't the most important thing here saving your sister?'

'I thought what I'd told you would be enough for you to help me track down where she is and stop him from hurting her.' Rowan sighed. 'And I didn't want to tell you of all people about Mack. Besides Mack and I were discreet…'

'Your relationship is common knowledge, Rowan.' Hawke interrupted. 'No doubt that's how this other guy got to you. And if I had tracked your sister down and blundered in not knowing all the facts, she could have been killed.'

Rowan flinched and whirled away to the tiny window.

Hawke sighed. He picked up the phone and dialled the Lair. 'Caitlin?' He brought her up to date with his conversation with Rowan.

'How is she?' Caitlin asked after he'd finished.

Hawke closed his eyes; it was typical of Caitlin's generous spirit to that she still had the compassion to care how Rowan was holding up even after everything she had omitted to tell them. 'She's OK. But look, forget about Mack Jones and concentrate on Howard Gough and associates.'

'Got it.'

'And go through the post at the airfield. That book should have turned up by now. It's maybe sitting a stack Dom hasn't got round to opening.'

'I'm going to head back to the airfield later so I'll check then.'

'OK.'

'Is there anything else Rowan can tell us? Like the description of the guy who approached her?'

Hawke turned to Rowan and repeated the question.

'A big guy about six foot, a real hard man.'

Hawke relayed the description to Caitlin. 'It sounds like he's the muscle.'

'And if you factor in that Gough has to have at least one other person staying and guarding Allie, we could be looking at three to four people involved.' Caitlin bit her lip. 'I guess bringing the police into this isn't an option.'

Hawke almost smiled. Caitlin was still at heart very much a cop. 'We'll do this ourselves.' He confirmed. 'You might want to stay with Marella tonight though. If these guys tracked down Rowan's sister, they might be able to track that book to us.'

'Actually, I agreed…I kinda…' Caitlin swallowed hard. 'I'm meeting Tom later for some dinner. He's in town just for the night.'

'Tom?' Hawke's eyebrows rose and he scowled.

'Yeah.' Caitlin swallowed the urge to defend herself. 'I'd better get started on these checks. I'll call you later. Take care.' She put the phone down before Hawke could reply.

Hawke stared at the phone in his hand for a moment before he returned it to its usual place.

'Everything OK?' Rowan asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Dom's on his way. We might as well stay here until he arrives.'

Rowan nodded. 'Why don't I make us that omelette?'

'Sure.' Hawke made to move back into the den.

'Hawke?'

He turned back to her.

'I'm sorry I wasn't completely upfront with you, Hawke.'

'We'll save your sister, Rowan, I promise.'

Rowan nodded and he made his way back to the sofa. He rubbed his chin. His fiancée was going out to dinner with her childhood sweetheart and the knowledge burned a gut in his stomach. The worst thing, he realised with a grim amusement, was that he only had himself to blame; he'd set the precedent taking off for Vegas to help Rowan, an ex-lover. In comparison having dinner with a boy Caitlin had once dated in high school was quite tame; he was making too much of it. Hawke sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew Caitlin loved him and he trusted her; the deep-down-in-his-gut kind of trust that had been with them from the moment they'd met; she wouldn't risk their relationship…the way, he realised with sudden clarity, he had.

His stomach clenched on a rush of guilt. He'd messed up, he thought grimly; he'd messed up big time. The realisation and the wondering how he would even begin to make it up to Caitlin had him silent throughout the lunch and when the doorbell rang, Rowan sprang up with a speed that spoke of her relief of having a buffer between them.

'Dom.' Rowan ushered him inside.

Hawke gave the older man a brief hug. 'Hey. Thanks for coming.'

'No problem.' Dom dumped his bag by the chair. 'Has Cait called?'

'We spoke earlier. I'm just waiting on her giving me a call back with some more information on Gough.' Hawke checked his watch. 'Hopefully, sometime soon.'

The phone rang as if in response to his comment.

Hawke snagged the receiver. 'Hi.' He gestured for Dom to pick up the extension.

'Hi.' Caitlin said. 'OK. I managed to dig up quite a bit of information on Gough. I ran a search on his bank accounts and came up with several cheques going to a private security operation called SecOp. They are a two man band, ex-cons supposedly made good.'

'Gough's muscle.' Hawke said.

'Looks like it. Harold Gayling and Tucker Binn.'

'Any leads on where the girl might be being held?' Hawke asked.

'Gough has no property in Las Vegas.' Caitlin said. 'But I ran a check on Gayling, Binn and SecOp. SecOp rents several properties in Vegas; it could be any one of them.' She listed off the details of the buildings and Hawke scribbled them down.

'We can check each building out today.' Hawke said. 'If we can get Allie out, we will.'

'Be careful.' Caitlin said.

'I will. Cait…' He hesitated.

'What?' She prompted.

He sighed; he couldn't say what he wanted to with an audience. 'Just…you be careful too.'

'OK. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Hawke hung up the phone and picked up the list of properties. 'Come on.' He said to Dom. 'It's going to take us the better part of the day to check these out.'

'I'm coming with you.' Rowan insisted.

'No.' Hawke shook his head. 'You should stay here in case they contact you again or in case Caitlin calls with more information.'

'I'm going.'

'Rowan.' Hawke snapped. 'If they see you within a mile of any of these properties, how long do you think your sister's life would be?'

Rowan blanched and staggered into a chair. Dom gave Hawke an admonishing look.

'Look, String's right.' Dom said patting her arm. 'We'll go check these places out and if we find her you'll be the first person we contact.'

Rowan nodded slowly. 'I'm sorry. I just feel…I just want to do something.'

'You'll get your chance.' Hawke promised before he gestured at Dom and the two of them left the apartment.

They spent a few minutes plotting out the various locations on a map and agreeing a strategy of how to tackle the search before they moved out. The first couple of locations were abandoned and they made their way to the third, an office building across town, slightly dispirited.

Dom offered Hawke a slurp of the coffee they'd picked up and Hawke shook his head.

'I'm fine.'

'Huh, could have fooled me.' Dom grumbled.

Hawke shot him a look and came to a halt at a red light. 'Did you see Tom before you left LA?' He asked casually.

'Tom?'

'Yeah. The guy who almost married Caitlin's sister.'

'No.'

'He must have arrived after you left.' Hawke said moving the car forward with the light change. 'Apparently he's taking Caitlin to dinner tonight.'

'Oh.' Dom took a gulp of coffee. 'How'd you feel about that?'

Hawke shrugged. 'I trust her.' He sighed. 'I'm not sure I trust him.' He told Dom about his conversation with Tom after the wedding was cancelled.

'Maybe you're right,' Dom allowed, 'but Caitlin's mad about you, she wouldn't look twice at him now.'

'I've haven't exactly treated her right the last few days.' Hawke said in a rush.

Dom raised a bushy eyebrow at the younger man. 'So you've noticed?'

Hawke flushed. He deserved Dom's censure; hell, he deserved a lot more.

'She'll forgive, String.' Dom assured him. 'She loves you.'

'Yeah.' Hawke took a breath. 'I know.'

'Why have you been acting…' Dom searched for a diplomatic term.

'Like a jerk?' Hawke supplied. He shifted in his seat. 'I've been trying to get my head around the accident.'

'The stunt?' Dom asked surprised.

'She could have died, Dom.' There was a lump in his throat at the very idea and he could feel the fear chilling his gut.

'But she didn't.' Dom said forcefully. 'You have to get past this, String. You can't let a fear of losing her drive you apart.'

'I know that Dom, but…' Hawke pulled the car to a stop and shifted to face the older man.

'No buts.' Dom insisted. 'I've watched you the last few months since the two of you got together and I've never seen you so happy. Don't ruin that because of something that might not even happen.' He gestured. 'Lord knows, that girl seems to have as much of a talent for surviving as you do.'

Hawke almost smiled but sobered. 'I don't think I could survive losing her, not now, Dom.' He confessed quietly.

'Listen, kid, deal with the future when it happens,' Dom advised, 'just enjoy and be thankful for what you have now.'

Hawke patted Dom's arm and turned back round in his seat. He pointed at the building in front of them. 'That's the next one. I'll do a quick check. Keep the motor running.'

'Right.'

Hawke climbed out and made his way to the unmanned reception such as it was. He checked the list of names against the floor plan and headed up the stairs to the SecOp floor. He peered around the door and ducked back at the sound of voices and footsteps. They stopped a little way down the corridor for him and he kept the door ajar to listen to the conversation.

'…we can't hold the kid much longer.' One man said.

'Gough wants her alive, she's alive.' The other one answered. 'You heard him we're not to kill her until he confirms he has the book. Then we can kill them both.'

'Andy and Pete are getting sick of the babysitting duty.'

'It should be over by tomorrow night. That's when Gough told her to bring the book to the air races.'

'Good because…' Their voices disappeared down the corridor.

Hawke did a quick sweep of the corridor and checked out the layout. He hesitated by the door to the SecOp offices. It was locked but the murmur of voices was clearly audible. He considered his options; four against one with Gough's whereabouts still unaccounted for…a plan started to formulate and he hurried back out of the building to the car.

'Well?' demanded Dom when he closed his door.

Hawke nodded. 'It's the right building but the wrong time.' He turned to Dom. 'I have a plan.'

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' Dom said.


	7. The Ex Factor: Part 6

Caitlin put her coffee cup down and smiled at Tom across the table. 'That was lovely.'

'I'm sorry for bending your ear all night.' Tom said with a rueful smile. 'You always were easy to talk to.'

She waved his gratitude away. 'It was my pleasure.'

'So have you decided on a wedding date?' Tom gestured at the ring.

Caitlin touched it a little embarrassed and nodded. 'February. I'm sorry I didn't know how to broach it…'

'Your folks told me.' Tom said. 'Actually it's why I'm here in LA. I wanted to…tell you how I felt before you married Hawke.'

'Tom…' Caitlin said uncertainly.

'I love you.' Tom sat back. 'There I said it.'

'Tom, you don't love me.' Caitlin said. 'You don't even know me.'

'And he does?' Tom asked. 'I'd be good to you, Caitlin. You know that.'

'You're a good man, Tom, but this…' she gestured at the two of them, 'is never going to happen. I love Hawke.' Even when we're having problems, she silently added.

Tom nodded reluctantly. 'It was worth a try.'

She glanced at her watch. 'I should be getting back to the airfield.'

'It's pretty late. You're not working at this time surely?' Tom said gesturing for the waiter to bring the bill.

'No,' Caitlin said laughing, 'but I do have an early start. I'll bunk in the hangar.' Hawke had called her earlier; she was heading to Vegas first thing in the morning with the Lady.

'You're kidding.' Tom handed the waiter his credit card and refused Caitlin's offer of a contribution. 'This was my treat.'

'Thank you.'

'You're really sleeping in the hangar?' Tom asked incredulous.

'We often have early calls particularly for the movies so there's no point in going all the way out to the cabin.'

'Movies.' Tom repeated. 'It all sounds so glamorous.'

'Yeah.' Caitlin said her fingers brushing against her bruise self-consciously.

'Well let me escort you back at least.'

'There's no need.' Caitlin said. 'I have my car.' She paused whilst Tom signed the credit card slip and took back possession of his card. 'I can drop you at your hotel?'

'No. I'm only up the road. I think I might walk, get some fresh air and clear my head.' Tom said. He got to his feet and helped her with her chair.

Caitlin rose to her feet and took the arm he offered her to walk out to the front of the restaurant. She handed the valet her ticket before turning back to Tom. 'It was a lovely evening.'

'Would it be too much to ask for one kiss?'

Caitlin leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She forced a smile and told herself not to let Tom's announcement and a small, insignificant kiss ruin the evening. She saw her car with relief. 'Enjoy your travels, Tom.' He escorted her into her car and she waved him goodbye as she pulled away.

Caitlin was glad to get back to the airfield and she parked the car in front of the hangar. She unlocked the side door to the hangar and made her way in darkness back through to the office. She switched the small desk lamp on and reached for the post. She hadn't had a chance to check it yet and Hawke's plan depended on the small book Rowan had posted to him being there. She hunted through the stack of envelopes and her hands settled on a small package addressed to Hawke. She tore it open and reached inside. She felt the smooth lines of the small black leather booklet and pulled it out. She flicked through the pages seeing row on row of numbers. She shook her head as she added the figures up; it looked like Gough had taken a lot more than ten million. Her eyes caught on a sheet of paper still stuck in the envelope. She hesitated before she pulled it out. She held the single white sheet of folded paper for a long moment debating whether to open it or not. She put it down on the desk. Really, it was a private note from Rowan to Hawke; she had no right to read it. Her head shot up at a clattering sound from the hangar.

Caitlin frowned. She'd forgotten to lock the hangar door after her…she reached into her handbag and brought out her gun. She removed the safety and silently moved out of the office and into the dark hangar. The darkness gave her an advantage and moved swiftly to the source of the sound. A wrench had fallen from a worktable near one of the choppers that was in for maintenance. She crouched beside the chopper and scanned the shadows. Her eyes caught a faint movement and she moved to intercept the intruder without conscious thought.

She rounded the corner with her gun pointed; there was nothing there. She frowned and in that instant a body tackled her from the side, sending her sprawling to the ground. The gun was flung from her grasp and she struggled breathless against the weight pinning her in place. Her assailant whacked her head against the ground but even dazed some inner urgency kept her resisting as his arm fell across her shoulders. She struggled wildly, trying to get leverage, trying to dislodge her attacker as he splayed her legs with a purposeful intent. She bucked and twisted as he grabbed at her skirt shoving it upwards. Just as she felt the touch of his fingers and she managed somehow to thrust her knee up hard between their bodies.

There was a muffled cry and she shoved him hard to get him off her. She lurched across the hangar floor and grabbed her gun. She was turning and aiming even as he came after her…

There was a shot and the body jerked and fell to the floor. Caitlin's eyes shot to the doorway. Marella stood there with her gun firmly held, her dark eyes glittered dangerously. 'Meryl!'

The other agent came running from the limo.

'Get a clean up crew.' Marella ordered.

Caitlin felt her legs wobble and she lowered herself to the ground as the hangar lights were snapped on. She blinked against the sudden glare and suddenly found Marella was beside her.

'Are you OK?' Marella asked. She'd put the gun away and knelt beside Caitlin tentatively noting the ripped blouse and torn skirt.

Caitlin nodded.

'Caitlin, did he…?' Marella found she couldn't complete the sentence.

Caitlin hastily shook her head. 'No, he only managed to paw at me a little. I'm OK. Really.' She still shuddered in reaction; she knew exactly how close the intruder had come to raping her.

Marella nodded. She rose and headed over to the body. She grabbed the ski mask the man wore and pulled it up to reveal his face. 'Harold Gayling.' She looked over at Caitlin. 'When you sent me the names earlier, I did some checking. There were a number of calls from SecOp to Santini Air; all short in duration. He started Friday; does that mean anything to you?'

Caitlin's eyes widened. 'The phone creep.'

Marella nodded. 'He has a history of violence against women. I think he figured he'd grab this book of Rowan's and have a little fun when he realised there was a woman here.'

'How did they track the book here so fast?' Caitlin asked.

'It has to be Rowan.' Marella said. 'Either they must have watched her post the package and had somebody close enough to her to read the label or she told them.' She gestured. 'Do you have the book?'

Caitlin nodded. 'It's in the office.' She rose slowly to her feet and led the way. She handed the book to Marella.

The agent flipped through the pages. 'Swiss bank account, one in the Cayman Islands, another in the Caribbean and details of all the transactions. Gough was one busy man.' She looked at Caitlin. 'We can't hand this back to him. It's too valuable.'

'But Allie…'

'We can make a copy.' Marella said.

'By tomorrow morning?'

Marella nodded.

'Good because Hawke's plan kinda depends on having it.' Caitlin rubbed her forehead tiredly.

'You stay in here.' Marella gestured at the hangar. 'I'll deal with everything out there.'

'Thanks, Marella.' Caitlin smiled at the other woman gratefully and sank into her chair.


	8. The Ex Factor: Part 7

Hawke sat back in the driver's seat and took the turning to the abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Vegas where they had decided to meet for the rendezvous. Caitlin had called him that morning and told him that Gayling had made a play for the book the night before. His gut tightened. He had a feeling she'd underplayed what had happened; thank God Marella had turned up. The agent was accompanying Caitlin to Vegas. She'd help them and liaise with the FBI and State Treasury Department once they got the girl back safely. He drew up next to the helicopter where Caitlin and Marella stood ready to greet them; Caitlin in the usual Airwolf uniform; Marella was dressed for undercover work in a dark pant suit rather than the all white dress traditional of Michael's division of the FIRM.

Hawke walked swiftly over to Caitlin. He pulled her into a hug and ran his eyes over her. 'You OK?'

'Better now.' She confirmed and hugged him back.

'Did he hurt you?'

Caitlin shook her head. She'd sworn Marella to secrecy on the attempted rape and she trusted the other woman would keep her word. 'I'm just bruised.'

Hawke nodded and turned to Marella. 'Thank you.'

Marella nodded in acknowledgement and Hawke made the introductions as Dom and Rowan joined them.

'So still no Michael?' Hawke asked the FIRM agent.

'Still in Washington.' Marella explained. 'Hopefully I will suffice.'

'Always.' Dom said with a laugh. 'In fact, an improvement!'

'Let's get you both filled in on the situation.' Hawke said and proceeded to tell them the information they had gathered.

'So you think Allie is in this building downtown?' Caitlin verified.

'We need to confirm that.' Hawke said. 'We can do a quick surveillance check in Airwolf and see what kind of security they have.'

'Do we know when the exchange is to be made?' Marella asked.

Rowan rubbed her arms. 'He wanted me to give the book to him at the air show at ten pm once it closes for the night. He said he'd take the book and once he checked it out, then he'd call me and tell me where to get my sister.' She sighed. 'He's going to kill us both isn't he?'

'He's going to be disappointed.' Hawke assured her.

Marella pulled a small black book from her handbag and handed it to Hawke. It looked identical to the one Rowan had sent to the airfield.

'We can't use this now.' Rowan said. 'Gough is going to check the information out before he gives me Allie.'

'It could still come in useful but we're not waiting for that.' Hawke said. 'With Gough and probably one of his men at the air show ready to take the book from you, we'll have an opportunity to grab Allie. There'll probably be two men left behind to guard her.'

'So,' Caitlin continued, 'we need one team at the air show to take down Gough and an accomplice; one team at the office to spring Allie.'

Hawke nodded. 'Domino sequence; team A will confirm Gough is at the show…'

'Team B swoops and grabs Allie; confirms success to team A.' Caitlin continued.

'Who take out Gough.' Marella concluded.

'Works for me.' Dom noted.

Hawke looked at Caitlin. 'We need to split into teams.'

'Pretty obvious who goes with who.' She said. 'Airwolf needs to cover Gough and his sidekick at the air show; that would be you and Dom.' Caitlin shrugged. 'Marella and I both have training in hostage recovery. We'll be team B.' She didn't mention her fear that given her own experience with Gayling, the kidnapped girl might have been raped and that a female team would be better able to comfort her.

'What about me?' Rowan asked.

Hawke sighed. 'You stay here.'

'No way. I'm not staying here. She's my sister.' Rowan's eyes flashed at him angrily. 'I'm not staying out of it this time. You said I would get my chance to help.'

'You can't be at the building,' Marella pointed out, 'if Gough spots you it would blow the plan.'

Rowan gave Hawke a beseeching look.

'Fine.' Hawke said. 'You'll come with Dom and me.' He glanced over at Caitlin who avoided his gaze. He sighed again. 'Let's go over this plan in detail.'


	9. The Ex Factor: Part 8

Caitlin checked her watch again and took a sip of coffee from a cardboard cup. She peered out of the windshield at the entrance of the office building. She and Marella had parked a bit further down the street in the other woman's rental car. Marella sat in the driver's seat with a similar cup of coffee in her hands. The FIRM satellite phone sat between them ready to be used for the check-ins with Airwolf. Caitlin sighed and rolled her shoulders trying to get past her unease of Hawke spending even more time with his ex.

'You know I'm not sure I could be as understanding as you.' Marella commented. She was a little concerned at how quiet Caitlin was.

Caitlin glanced over at Marella to find her looking at her sympathetically. Caitlin smiled tightly and returned her gaze to the building. 'To be honest I'm not sure my understanding is going to last much longer.'

'I know I wouldn't have lasted as long as you.' Marella murmured.

Caitlin sighed. 'You know Dom teased Hawke for a whole month about what happened with Rowan last year. I always wanted to see what she was like, why she had got his attention.' She bit her lip. 'And now I know.'

'She reminds me of you.'

Caitlin's head swivelled round to meet Marella's dark eyes in shock. 'You're not serious.' She shifted in the seat and looked back at the building.

'I am.' Marella said. 'Personally I think he was attracted to her because of her similarity to you.'

Caitlin laughed. 'Thank you for the idea but you and I both know that's not true. I mean she's very pretty and I'm…'

'Selling yourself short.' Marella interrupted. 'Hawke found you attractive from the moment you guys met just as you found him attractive. It just took you both an age to admit it to one another.'

Caitlin chewed on her bottom lip. 'There was a letter with the book when she sent it to Hawke. It kinda freaked me out.'

'Why?'

'It was all about how she'd made a mistake walking away from him, how she'd realised that she was in love with him and how she needed his help.'

'Oh.' Marella frowned.

'I mean I might not have minded too much about helping her although I can't say I was exactly thrilled that my fiancé was spending so much time alone with one of his exes before I read the letter…'

'But she wrote the letter before she knew about you.' Marella gestured. 'Now she knows she probably isn't going to tell Hawke about her feelings if that's the real truth of them.'

'You don't think it is?'

'I think she was scared and she needed someone. Hawke rescued her once before so it was natural for her to turn to him.' Marella took a gulp of coffee. 'She walked away for a reason.'

'I think that's the other thing bothering me.' Caitlin admitted. 'It was her who originally walked away not him.'

'That was then. You have to know Hawke would never cheat on you.' Marella was incredulous that Caitlin could think otherwise.

'I know.' Caitlin said defensively. She sighed. 'I guess I'm just a little freaked out by it all.'

'It's not surprising.' Marella said comfortingly. 'It's one thing to check an ex out, quite another to have your fiancé spend a couple of days with her alone.'

'Yeah.'

'He loves you. That's the important thing.'

Caitlin fingered her engagement ring and smiled at Marella. She appreciated the other woman's attempt to comfort her. Although their relationship was pretty much defined by their connection through Michael and Hawke, it was nice, she realised, to feel like she had a female friend to turn to.

'I seem to be thanking you a lot lately.' Caitlin said.

'No problem.' Marella smiled back before her eyes jerked forward, caught by a movement at the building entrance. 'Hey, here we go.' Gough was leaving along with Binn.

'I'll call it in,' confirmed Caitlin reaching for the satellite phone. It only took a few moments to connect to Airwolf and confirm the game was afoot. They left the car as soon as the call was made and walked quickly over to the office building. They entered through the front entrance. They drew their guns as soon as they were inside. The SecOp office was on the third floor; they took the stairs. They flattened themselves along the poorly lit corridor and took positions on either side of the door marked 'SecOp'. Marella gave the count on her hand. They went in together; one high, one low. Caitlin shot one guard before he could bring his own gun to bear. He fell to the floor clutching his arm. The other guard had been positioned behind the door and he tackled Marella before she could aim. They rolled over the floor. She karate chopped his arm and he cried out. She threw him off her and stamped down on his groin. He shrieked and doubled over, moaning.

'That's a move that never grows old.' Caitlin said.

Marella nodded. 'I've got these covered.'

Caitlin made her way into the inner office. Allie's eyes opened wide at the sight of her. Caitlin made her way quickly over and undid the gag.

'Don't worry. We're here to get you out.' She said.

'Are you the police?' Allie asked as Caitlin untied her hands and feet.

'We're friends of your sister.' Caitlin said. She helped the young girl to her feet. 'Come on. Let's get out of here.'


	10. The Ex Factor: Part 9

'You really think Caitlin and Marella can get Allie out?' Rowan asked worriedly.

'Those two?' Dom laughed from his position at the engineer's console. 'I tell you there's nothing that'll stop those two once they've got their minds set on something.'

'Caitlin used to a cop. Marella's an experienced agent.' Hawke said ignoring his own worry about the fact that the two women would be going into save Allie without any back-up.

Rowan sighed. 'I hope this works.'

'It'll work.' Hawke glanced across the cockpit at her.

She smiled a little at the confidence gleaming in his blue eyes.

They waited in silence for a few minutes before Dom picked up on an approaching vehicle. It stopped in the car park. Hawke checked the time. Gough and his man were early. Hopefully, it would give them the time to get Allie.

They waited anxiously for the confirmation from Caitlin that they had rescued the young girl.

'They're getting restless down there, String.' Dom noted.

'Yeah.' Hawke peered out at the two men pacing around the car. He considered their options. 'I'm going to put down and get out. Stall them with the fake book.'

'String…' Dom started to protest but Hawke was already landing behind the food tent. 'This is a bad idea…'

'As soon as you get the call from Caitlin, you can fly in and rescue me.'

'Us.' Rowan took her helmet off too.

'No. Me.' Hawke said. 'You're staying here.'

'Like hell.'

'Neither of you should be going.' Dom said. He sighed. They were already gone, running towards the car park. He moved to the front and took Airwolf back up.

Hawke pulled Rowan to a stop just before the car park. 'Follow my lead.' He ordered. She nodded. They started forward again.

The two men were about to get back into their car.

Gough, a bald well built man in his forties, turned as they approached. He motioned to Binn and the two of them took position in front of the car. The headlights cast two white beams across the empty lot.

'Rowan,' Gough folded his arms and stared at her, 'you're cutting it awfully close.'

'Traffic,' answered Hawke.

'And you would be?' Gough asked his eyes moving to meet Hawke's.

'The man with something you want.' Hawke reached into the leg pocket of his flight suit and brought out the imitation book. He held it up.

Gough smiled. 'Binn, get the book.'

'Not so fast.' Hawke reached behind him and took his gun from where he'd stowed it at the small of his back. He levelled it on Gough.

Gough looked at Rowan who was watching Hawke nervously. 'What the hell is going on here Rowan? You want to get your sister killed.'

'Actually she's not bothered.' Hawke said before Rowan could answer. 'She hasn't seen her sister in years. She means nothing to her.'

'Then why is she here?' Gough spread his arms expansively.

'There's a lot of money in this little black book.' Hawke waved it. 'We want some.'

Gough laughed falsely. 'No deal.'

There was a scream of engines and Airwolf descended out of the night sky. Both Gough and Binn took off, drawing weapons. Gough got a couple of shots off at Rowan who screamed as they hit the ground in front of her feet.

Hawke pulled her to the ground and returned fire. 'Stay here. Stay down.' He yelled at her. He ran after Gough who was making for the air show.

Binn ran for the car. Dom hit the chain guns and the man sensibly changed directions but went instead after Hawke. Dom brought Airwolf back down in front of him. Binn tried shooting at the helicopter and was hit by a ricochet off her armour. He fell to the ground. Dom lifted up and went looking for Hawke.

Airwolf was leaving the parking lot when Caitlin swung the car into the entrance. She slammed the brakes on and jumped out. Marella and Allie got out of the car; the agent caught the younger girl before she could run forward.

Caitlin ran over to Rowan and helped her up, supporting her with an arm around her shoulder. 'You OK?' She asked the other woman who was very pale.

Rowan nodded.

'Which direction did they go in?' Caitlin asked.

Rowan pointed. 'Over there.'

Caitlin gestured at Allie and Marella. 'Go and join your sister. Marella will protect you both.' She took off before Rowan answered. Rowan watched her go in disbelief and took a deep breath. She ran over to her sister and the two hugged.

Hawke had chased Gough into a display of old WWII planes. The place was almost in complete darkness with wings and struts casting creepy shadows in the minimal neon light from the nearby Las Vegas strip. Hawke was moving slowly, keeping low, his eyes and ears scanning for Gough. A bullet struck the plane beside him and he went straight down into a crouch, staring in the direction of the shot. He couldn't make out a shape and moved backward.

He heard the whine of the Airwolf engines circling overhead.

'Dom, I hope you're scanning on audio,' he said in a low voice getting into a position behind a wheel hoping it would cover him, 'if you can hear me, I need some lights here.'

The display was flooded with light as Dom followed Hawke's instructions. He scanned the area and froze. Gough smiled and pointed the gun directly at him. The other man had a clear shot and Hawke would never be able to bring his gun to aim in time. A shot rang out and hit the plane where Gough stood, the other man ducked and took off. Hawke's eyes flew to the shooter who was running up to him and didn't know whether to be furious or grateful. Caitlin grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

'He went in that direction.' She said. They started to follow Gough out of the display. He was heading for a light plane at the far end of the air show. It was open space between them and him.

Hawke grabbed Caitlin. 'Let him get in the air. We can take him there.'

She nodded, breathless.

Dom was already landing Airwolf in front of them. They climbed in as Dom moved back to the engineer console. Hawke took Airwolf up fast.

'Gough is in the plane that has just taken off directly ahead.' Dom said.

Hawke called for the turbos and flew ahead of the plane. He turned around to face the oncoming aircraft; hovering, waiting. He slipped the visor down on his helmet. He almost didn't need the target lock. He shot the plane out of the sky over the open air show runway where the wreckage could fall harmlessly.

Hawke brought Airwolf down to land in the parking lot. Rowan and Allie were stood arm in arm; Marella stood by the boot of her car, the satellite phone pressed to her ear. Two white sedans were pulling into the parking lot and Marella went to meet the agents as they got out.

Hawke yanked the helmet off. His eyes snapped to Caitlin.

'You OK?' He asked.

'OK.' Caitlin said smiling at him and removing her own helmet. 'Although, would you mind if we just went home now?'

'I think that's a great idea.' Hawke sighed seeing Allie and Rowan approaching. They all clambered out of Airwolf.

'Thank you!' Allie exclaimed and threw herself at Caitlin who staggered back and hugged her.

'My pleasure!' Caitlin assured her laughing.

Rowan used the distraction to throw her own arms around Hawke. 'Thank you.' She murmured into his ear.

Hawke gave her the briefest of hugs before he stepped back from her and almost into Airwolf in his eagerness to be out of her reach. Caitlin and Allie separated. Hawke hooked his arm around his fiancé and pulled her against him.

Rowan saw the move and met Hawke's eyes ruefully. She put her own arm around her sister.

Hawke pointed at Marella walking towards them. 'Marella is going to help you get everything put right with the authorities. Help you get to wherever you need to go next.'

Rowan nodded and glanced at her sister. 'I think maybe we have a lot of catching up to do.'

Allie smiled up at her in response.

Marella joined them. 'You three,' she said indicating the Airwolf team, 'had better leave. The FIRM has taken everyone into custody at the SecOp office and the local police will be here shortly. The FIRM will see to everything. Just get her home.' Her head jerked towards Airwolf.

'Thanks for your help Marella.' Hawke said with a smile.

Marella smiled back and nodded a farewell. She put a hand on Rowan's arm. 'Shall we?'

'Well, I guess this is it.' Rowan said to Hawke.

'Take care, Rowan.' He didn't move towards her and she nodded sharply, disappointed. Allie tugged her hand and she allowed her to pull her after Marella.

Dom got back into Airwolf. Hawke sighed and hugged Caitlin closer. She framed his face in her hands and kissed him.

'What was that for?' Hawke murmured.

She shrugged, not wanting to reveal that she'd been pleased at his low key farewell to Rowan.

He smiled and kissed her. Neither noticed Rowan's glance back over her shoulder or her look of regret.

'Are you kids coming or what?' Dom yelled sounding thoroughly disgruntled.

Hawke and Caitlin broke apart; they both started smiling as they climbed back aboard and took off.

It was late by the time Hawke landed the chopper on the landing pier. The cabin was shrouded in darkness. He took off the headset and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing over his face trying to dispel the fatigue weighing his eyes down. He nudged Caitlin who was asleep in the seat next to him. She opened her eyes and looked around her.

'We're home?' She asked.

'We're home.' He confirmed wearily.

They staggered out of the helicopter and into the cabin where Tet greeted them with a happy bark. Caitlin set a fire blazing in the bedroom hearth whilst Hawke headed for the bathroom. She reached into her jeans and took out Rowan's letter to Hawke. She set the folded paper on top of the flames and watched it burn.

Hawke wandered in and kicked off his shoes. He was beginning to wonder at Caitlin's fascination with the fire when she got to her feet and went out to the bathroom. He was in bed when she came back into the room. She climbed under the covers and switched off the lights.

Hawke closed the distance between them and slid his arms around her. She flinched and he stopped. 'Cait?'

'Your hands are cold.' Caitlin explained quickly pushing her instinctive reaction away; she wasn't going to let what had happened with Gayling come between them. She reached up and cupped his cheek before she kissed him. They settled into the pillows, their arms around each other, content to simply hold each other.

'You never told me how your dinner with Tom went.' Hawke said after a while.

'Oh you know, the usual.' Caitlin murmured. 'We caught up on family, friends. He told me about his trip around the world. He kinda announced that he loved me.'

'He what?' Hawke shifted to look at her again.

'He told me he loved me.'

'And what did you say?' Hawke wondered at the nerves that sharpened his voice and knotted his stomach.

'I told him it wasn't ever going to happen.' Caitlin smiled at him. 'You see I'm getting married…'

His fingers stroked her arm lightly. 'I'm not sure I would have been able to let you help Tom the same way you let me help Rowan.' He admitted.

Her fingers tangled with his. 'I have to admit,' she said, 'seeing you with her so much…it wasn't an easy experience. I kinda got the impression she regretted walking away from you last year.'

Hawke didn't know what to say; his fingers rubbed hers.

Caitlin looked down at their linked hands. 'Do you regret it?'

'How can you even ask me that?' Hawke said and nudged her chin up so she was looking at him.

'I know you were disappointed last year…' Caitlin began.

'Yeah last year.' Hawke said. He sighed. He knew it was his fault she had doubted him. 'I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a jerk.'

Caitlin's fingers brushed the fringe from his eyes. 'The stunt?'

'Yeah.' Hawke looked at the understanding in her eyes and wondered at it. 'Everything was going so great and then you were hurt…' He tightened his hold on her.

'You have to stop pushing me away every time I have a close call.' Caitlin said. She stroked a hand down his cheek. 'I can't stand the thought of losing you either.'

'You won't lose me.' Hawke said quietly.

Caitlin smiled. 'I was beginning to wonder.'

His eyes searched hers. 'You know spending the time with Rowan didn't make me wonder about what might have been but I will admit that seeing so much of her made me realise something else…'

'What?' Caitlin asked trying to sound unconcerned and ignoring the worry that fluttered in her belly.

His eyes gazed into hers seriously. 'How incredibly lucky I am to have you,' he kissed her softly, 'and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He kissed her deeply and raised his head briefly. 'Are we done talking about this?'

'We're done.' Her lips were curving when he kissed her again.


End file.
